Oh, Sis, Who Hasn't?
by Ionlydatefictionalcharaters
Summary: Okay, if any of you have read my other story, then this doesn't apply to that plot at all. In fact, this starts at the beginning of the movie Frozen, time-wise. Anyway, I was angry, so it's angst. Muahahaha


She couldn't do this anymore. Twenty one years of silence, of isolation. And she was to be crowned as queen to a country she hadn't seen since she was fine. She couldn't do this. Why should she have to do this? Why couldn't Anna do this?

_Anna. _How many years had it been since her little sister had knocked on her door, asking to talk? Too many, that was for sure. Everyone, even her ever-hopeful sister, had given up on her. She wouldn't do it anymore. She couldn't do it anymore.

She cried, and a flurry of snow she couldn't control rained down upon her. She hated herself more than she ever had in that moment. She couldn't move, she was so full of anger. The snow sharpened, becoming hail, but she didn't notice, didn't care. She stood up, defiant. She would not mope. She would do something. Something she should have done a long time ago.

_How long until they find me? _She wondered, looking at the dagger she had made of ice. She placed it against her breast, fully ready to plunge it against her chest.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know," a familiar voice said. She whirled around, dagger poised high.

"_You," _She hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?" Jack Frost looked taken aback.

"I'm here to save your life. Obviously," her glare might as well have frozen the King of Winter, it was so cold.

"You should have been here _years ago!_" she hissed, standing up, her knife smashing on the ground as she threw it. "I've needed you for so long! And where have you been? Galavanting all over the world, _free!_" she was crying now, frozen drops of water falling and breaking on the floor.

"Whoa, Elsa. I didn't-"

"Didn't what? You were supposed to take me with you! We were supposed to be together!" she stalked forward, and he flew back, blue eyes filling with terror. "I've been waiting for you for _years_!" she sobbed.

Her eyes hardened, and he dropped to the floor in a heap, staring up at her, eyes shiny with horror. The sweet little girl he had talked to and laughed with had hardened into an unforgiving queen. And she looked this close to executing him.

"I didn't want to leave you, honest!" he managed to stutter out, "But I had to!" she didn't twitch, didn't move. A knife slowly started developing in her hand.

"Fourteen years, Jack. I was about to kill myself," she scoffed, looking at the shards of her old knife before putting her eyes on him. "I used to have a crush on you, you know. The great King of Ice and Snow. I fancied myself in love with you," she smirked. "Guess it's my turn to crush your heart, Jack Frost," her knife sharpened, and she raised it.

Jack took one last look at the terrifying beauty that was his childhood friend. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I don't care," she whispered back, and plunged the knife in his heart.

* * *

The new Queen of Winter walked out of her room, heading to find her sister. Her sister found her first.

"Elsa!" she screeched, enveloping her sister into a hug. Elsa hid a smile. Her sister never did mind the cold. She pushed her sister away, but held onto her shoulders.

"Anna, I have a secret. I...I have ice powers." she teared up again. Anna cocked her head, and then smiled. Her blue eyes up as she held up her hand. A burst of white fire opened up, the heat not touching Elsa at all. "It's okay, I'm warm enough for the both of us."

"One more thing."

"Sure!" her smile was bright again, but mischievous. Elsa's eyes widened and filled with tears, hugging her sister.

"Please forgive me."

"Always," Anna whispered back.

"I-I killed a man. Just now," it was Anna's turn to pull back, and she was smirking.

"Oh, sis. Haven't we all?" a scream came from the door behind her, and her sister snapped her head back and roared, "Quiet, Hans!"

Both sisters smiled at each other, hands in each others. They would be good rulers.

* * *

Somewhere far away, a mysterious grey and black spirit smiled, another, icy nightmare being added to his collection.


End file.
